Their World, Not Mine
by Renhi
Summary: He'll do anything to be remembered, but in Ouran, that doesn't seem so possible. The others are too eccentric, too memorable. They're everything he wants to be. -an OC story-


-…I actually tend to like OC's.

They're really interesting. Like, you can improve them; you can put them to disaster…it's all up to you. Some of the OC's in this fandom are really sad—like the OC of the story can tell the twins apart in one glance that can because she's cool like that and is the main character of the story and needs to be pitied.

Only Haruhi is capable of telling them apart. Really.

And themselves.

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I hate being forgotten.

I do everything to be remembered—everything. If I can be remembered, I don't care how I'm remembered. I don't care if I'm hated by everybody. If I can be remembered, that's all that matters.

But in here, in Ouran, that never seems to happen.

Everybody shines too brightly, and me, I'm the normal student in here—my parents own a famous electronics company, and like all others, are rich.

There's this one club—it's called the host club, and all the girls talk about it.

There's the black magic club, the kendo club, the karate club, etc, but that's the only thing that actually stands out. The others are just plain normal and the host club is just a huge, eccentric breakthrough.

Two of the guys are in my class—this Suoh Tamaki and the Ohtori Kyouya. I tend to try to make conversation with the both of them. Kyouya-kun is always polite, but his smile seems forced, his actions too polite.

(I don't know, I've never really felt the need to try and make conversation with him much, and I don't think I'll be forced to talk to him yet.)

Tamaki-kun, though, is the exact opposite. He's always, always smiling, a bit eccentric, the borderline-insane guy that everybody loves.

Is it right to be envious?

It is, right?

Because humans are selfish and they want everything for themselves, be it so that some people are just unable to get things for themselves. They _can_ if they try—it's probably that they're trying to leave a good impression.

I really want to be remembered like him (they always leave an impression).

_Sato Yuki._

It's not really a memorable name (an understatement)—our last name is the first or second most common one in Japan, and Yuki is just impossible to leave an impression with, since there's at least hundreds of Yuki's in Japan (male _and_ female).

And in the club, there are two seniors—one is Mori-sempai and the other is Hani-sempai. Both of them are cousins, and the girls chat about how Mori-sempai becomes all strange when Hani-sempai and he fights (which is almost never).

I'm told that there are three freshmen in the club too—one's the scholarship student, and his name is Haruhi or something. He has these huge eyes and makes the girls swoon with his smile.  
(I swear he can turn a straight man gay with those eyes.)

And there are the twins, whose parents own the Hitachiin fashion line. The girls blush like mad and squeal like madwomen whenever one grabs the other and acts out a love-scene.

I've never felt the importance to memorize their names, since after all, I've never known them.

But when I see all of the members together, I can't help but get jealous.  
(They're always smiling, always so happy. They're always remembered, always adored, always loved. They don't need to try, do they?)

It's just so unfair that they could be remembered. It's _always_ unfair for me (I'm sure I'm not alone though).

Their grades are superb, their appearances radiant. They're always happy, and sometimes, I want in on the fun, too.

(I wish I could join, but I'm scared to ask since they're too generous to decline.)

So I won't.

Being a spectator is enough for me in this, I guess.

I'm no match for them.

It's not like I'm going to make friends with anybody, so it's best for me to give it up, I guess.

(And really, am I even fit to be remembered by everybody?)

* * *

—and then, soon enough, my chain of thought is suddenly cut clean by:

"Tamaki-sama!" the girls in the class squeal as the guys just talk to themselves (they're used to the situation, albeit a bit jealous, but the Suoh himself is impossible to hate no matter what situation).

He always smiles at the girls, then starts flirting (I really don't know any better word that'll fit his actions-being generous? Caring? What is it other than the art of flirting?) with the girls.

The girls faint from happiness.

Literally.

"It can't possibly make them do that," I mutter under my breath.

Because _seriously_, aren't women supposed to be freaky as hell?

-to be continued…

* * *

-The guy likes the host club. A whole damn lot, no? XD

…the OC stories in the fandom made me do it. Since some of them are just pitiful and _hell_, I wanted to write one anyways.

I hate the fact that they're always a transfer student or a scholarship student and etcetera, and they're always, always able to capture the eyes of the host club.

I just hate that. My story _is_ character-centric (it's first-person. What'd you expect?), but he isn't able to capture the host club's eyes, even if he's in the same class as mommy and daddy (Kyouya and Tamaki).

Isn't that normal?

I mean, there are at least a thousand more students in the high school section of Ouran, and at least ten is in their class (2-A). They never captured their attention even though they've known each other by name for a long, long time.

(And there's a high chance that there won't be.)

Review please.


End file.
